


I Hate Yoga

by analfromage



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, soccer cop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analfromage/pseuds/analfromage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Beth's teasing is harmless, Alison is fed up. If her and this woman were really born with identical DNA, then Beth shouldn't be taller than her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Yoga

"Oh, let me get that for you munchkin", is all Alison heard before being lightly moved out of the way.

Ever since the policewoman showed up on her doorstep weeks before, her life had been turned upside down. She was convinced she'd gone mad, and was two seconds from calling an ambulance to take her to the hospital. However, having been trained for high stress situations, Beth was very good at calming people down and explaining. Despite her desire to just pretend her life was completely normal Alison needed to put her children first, which meant listening to her doppelganger. She needed to ensure no wacky mad scientist was going to break down her door to run experiments on her kids, and keeping the cop as a close acquaintance was her best bet. She never would have guessed that over such a short amount of time this women would become closer to her than any other so called 'friend' she had in suburbia. This woman wasn't a gossip machine, and she could actually unload her constant worries onto her. The only problem was the incessant teasing. 

On this particular day, the Hendrix household looked completely empty from the outside. The driveway was void of vehicles and all the curtains were pulled shut. This was to make certain no visitors showed up and realized Alison Hendrix had a secret that looked like a reflection. Beth wanted to spend time with her, and considering Oscar, Gemma, and Donnie would be gone until later Alison invited her over. Beth figured cooking a full and healthy dinner for a family of four was a lot of work, and Alison didn't find it very entertaining. As a result, two identical women ended up chopping vegetables in that kitchen to make the chore go faster.

She watched as her newfound friend grabbed the salad bowl from the top shelf of her pantry, the bowl that was just ever so slightly out of her own reach, with complete ease. After placing the dish down, Beth smiled at the smaller woman and continued dicing tomatoes. She didn't notice the scowl making its way to her face. She didn't notice Alison deciding she'd finally had enough.

"Why must you always do that?", she asked, putting an angry emphasis on each word. 

"What do you mean? Am I cutting this wrong?", replied Beth as she stopped what she was doing and looked up, "maybe you should show me, I don't really cook big dinners like this for myself".

"Are you kidding me?", the other girl practically scoffed as her hand was taken and she was pulled over. Suddenly, she had a knife in her hand and she was being stared at expectantly. "This is not about my dinner, Elizabeth!"

Reacting to the sudden harshness of her words, Beth raised her brow. "Well then what's up shortcake?"

"That!", Alison whisper-shouted, not wanting to attract unwanted attention from the neighbors. "That is exactly what is up! You keep making jabs at my height, and I'm not even that much shorter than you!" She was pretty annoyed by this point, but she stopped when she heard a slight chuckle.

"Whoa, that's all that has you riled up? I didn't realize it bothered you. I can stop if you want" Beth said in an apologetic tone. She took back the knife and continued chopping.

"Oh no, don't start thinking I'm some fragile little housewife", she said, pointing her finger dangerously close to the other woman's eyeball. But in return Beth only suppressed a grin, so she continued, "It's not like the teasing really bothers me all that much, it's just that it makes no flipping sense!"

"What do you mean, Ali?", she asked while putting down the knife once more and moving to slide the diced up tomatoes from the cutting board to the big bowl. Then, Beth walked over to the fridge and took out an unopened bundle of iceberg lettuce. Alison trailed close behind and almost bumped into her. After stopping suddenly and balancing herself, she registered what she heard.

"What do you mean what do I mean!", she exclaimed while throwing her hands up above her head. "According to you we are genetically identical. How in the world can you be taller than me?"

"So if I can't call you stuff like 'shortcake' or 'shorty' anymore...", Beth began as she spun around to see an exasperated Alison, "can I still call you other things? Like sweetie? Or Ally bear?"

"That's not what- I mean- Why do you even call me that? It's ridiculous!", she asked, becoming flustered.

"Nicknames are my thing, and I can't very well call you dipshit. You'd go bonkers", Beth chuckled, and to that Alison crossed her arms and looked away. "Anyway, I honestly was joking when I first said it, but I thought your reaction to it was funny, so yeah", Beth shrugged as if she was making sense to Alison. Seeing that didn't help much, she rolled her eyes and continued explaining, "You blush. It's cute."

Alison gaped and looked up with a blank expression. "You, um, think I'm cute when I blush?", she asked utterly confused by Beth’s words.

"No, I think you're cute pretty much all the time", she said like it was the most casual thing in the world before walking back to the counter to put the lettuce down, but she paused when she noticed the shorter girl didn’t follow her this time. "What? I'm only saying it like it is. Doesn't Donnie call you cute?" Alison shook her head from left or right , but still refused to look her way. "Well you always say he's an idiot".

"Hey! You're changing the subject. Why are you taller than me if we-"

"Are clones?", Beth suggested, cutting Alison off.

"If we have the same DNA, I was going to say", she finished with an annoyed expression.

Beth fought the urge to tell her she looks cute when she's annoyed too, because she didn't want to be disrespectful. "Look, I'm not the scientist, Cosima is", she reminded her. "Though if I had to guess..."

"What? Will you spit it out?", Alison asked, back to whisper-shouting.

"Do you think stretching can make a person taller?", Beth inquired, "cause I knew from a pretty young age that I wanted to be involved with the police force, so did a lot of physical stuff. To prepare, you know, and I took up yoga for a pretty long time."

To that, Alison actually did scoff. "Yoga? You get bragging rights over me because of yoga? Half the girls on my block do yoga!" Alison said, feeling defeated and angry at herself for not taking up Aynsley's offer to join her in a class.

"Sorry sweetheart, but if it's any consolation, being tiny suits you", and with a wink Beth picked up the lettuce from the counter and walked to the sink.

Alison had a feeling she was blushing even more now, "I hate yoga."

**Author's Note:**

> Stretching can make you taller if you're persistent by the way. Yeah that's right. I did _research_ for this dumb drabble.


End file.
